


Second Attachment

by lirin



Category: Persuasion - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: Wentworth receives news of Anne's engagement to another.





	Second Attachment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frausorge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/gifts).



When Wentworth reaches port, there is the usual pile of letters awaiting him. He opens Sophia's first: it is full of all sorts of news, both of their immediate family and more distant acquaintances. In the midst of her mentions of illnesses and children is a bit of news from Somersetshire, of folk whom she does not know personally, but whom she supposes he might, having dwelt there for a time. A Miss Anne Elliot is engaged to be married to a Mr. Charles Musgrove.

It's scarcely unexpected, Wentworth supposes. Musgrove is heir to lands and fortune; a highly acceptable match that even that deplorable Russell woman might approve.

And so Anne—sweet Anne—must still be listening to her poison advice.

His hand aches; he realizes that he has crumpled the letter tightly in his fist. It doesn't deserve such treatment; after all, Sophia knows nothing of his engagement years ago. He doesn't think he's even mentioned Anne to her, much less betrayed in any way that Anne Elliot means more to him than any mere acquaintance.

And now that is all she ever shall be.

He throws the letter in the fire. May she have joy of him.


End file.
